


Unsugarcoated

by Daisyishedwig



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Past Infidelity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Kurt wasn't one to forget. Even when it was things he desperately wanted to forget. They would still skulk in the back of his mind festering there and driving him crazy until he did something about it. And as much as he did not want to think about it… the name Eli C. was on his mind almost every day.





	Unsugarcoated

Kurt wasn’t one to forget. Even when it was things he desperately wanted to forget. They would still skulk in the back of his mind festering there and driving him crazy until he did something about it. 

And as much as he did not want to think about it… the name Eli C. was on his mind almost every day. Was he really just a guy Blaine met on facebook? Or was he someone more? A friend? A secret lover that he’d hidden from Kurt until he finally felt guilty enough to tell him? 

But more than that, what had they done together? Had it just been making out? Handjobs? Blowjobs? Fucking? Had he fucked Blaine or had Blaine fucked him? Had someone else been inside his Blaine?

It was driving him crazy, and he didn’t really want to know. But he also did… He didn’t know what he wanted.

He’d thought forgiving Blaine for cheating would be enough. 

It wasn’t.

He thought sleeping with Blaine again would be enough.

It wasn’t.

He thought moving on would be enough.

Maybe it would have been if he could have moved on.

Surely getting back with Blaine would be enough.

Nope.

That only seemed to make his wondering worse. As he held Blaine in bed the night after their engagement--god, they were engaged--it still kept swirling through his mind.

Had Eli found that place on Blaine’s ribs that could either make him squeal with laughter or scream with pleasure depending on the way you drug your tongue? Did he know how sensitive Blaine’s ankles were? Had he figured out how to kiss behind his ear just the right way to make him melt?

Blaine shifted in Kurt’s arms, rousing from his light slumber. He blinked up at Kurt sleepily, a soft smile curling his lips. “Hey,” he whispered, kissing Kurt’s sternum, “you’re staring,” he stated.

Kurt knew he should make some overly cheesy romantic remark, but that’s not what came out. Instead he said, “What did you do with him?”

Blaine’s brow furrowed in confusion, “With who?”

“With Eli,” Kurt said. No point in backing down now.

Blaine stiffened sitting up, “Why does it matter?” he said defensively, wrapping his arms around his stomach, “I thought you’d forgiven me.”

“Oh, baby,” Kurt said, propping himself up on his elbow and pulling one of Blaine’s hands from around him, twining their fingers, “I have forgiven you.”

“Then why does it matter?” 

Kurt bit his lip, “Because I can’t stop thinking about it…”

Blaine looked down, shifting uncomfortably, “You really want to know?” his eyes flickered up and Kurt nodded, “How much detail?”

Kurt swallowed, “Tell me everything.”

Blaine nodded stiffly, sitting back on his heels. He pulled his hand away from Kurt’s opting instead to clutch at the blanket around his hips. Kurt shifted up until he was leaning against the headboard and waited.

“I met him on facebook, which you already know and I was just… I was lonely and so when he invited me over I went. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but, you know, I obviously wasn’t thinking correctly.

“At first we just… sat and talked and we had literally had nothing in common. I mean, we both liked sports but he liked basketball and baseball while I like football and boxing. He wasn’t even really my type. Like, I remember sitting there thinking that yeah, he’s hot, but he’s just one of those so classically cookie cutter hot guys that it was kind of boring. 

“We started kissing…”

\----

Eli’s hand had somehow found it’s way onto his knee while they’d been talking and as uncomfortable as it had made him feel he hadn’t pushed it away. That was what he’d gone there for anyway. And when he leaned over and kissed him… it was strange. His lips were rough and dry and he kissed harder than Blaine was used to but Blaine didn’t really mind that. Eli had no qualms about just shoving his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, running it roughly along the backs of his teeth. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss, falling back on the couch when Eli pushed him, his hips twisted at an awkward angle but the strain on his back was forgotten when Eli pressed his down into him, biting his lip hard and pulling on it. Blaine whimpered when Eli grabbed his wrists in one of his hands, pressing them into the armrest above him as he continued to attack his mouth.

It was strange, and not anything like the soft intimate touch him and Kurt always shared. It was rushed and hasty, hungry kisses and harsh bites to Blaine’s swollen lips, no connection just a primal need to get off as Eli started grinding his erection against Blaine’s side.

Blaine pulled away, breathing heavily as Eli bit down on his collar bone, muffling a groan. Blaine cried out, his vision fuzzy from how much blood suddenly rushed south at that and it took him a second to remember why he’d stopped kissing Eli in the first place.

“B-bed?” he stuttered and then suddenly Eli was hauling him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Blaine’s breath caught at being manhandled like that, and he bounced a few times when Eli threw him on the bed without really any care and stumbled backward to get his clothes off. Blaine scrambled to do the same, kicking his feet to get his jeans off and then tugging the shirt over his head.

Eli tackled him again before his hands were fully out of the long sleeves and he trapped his arms above his head, ravishing Blaine’s mouth again, thrusting his hips against Blaine’s, their cocks sliding together roughly.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Eli growled in Blaine’s ear and Blaine was caught off guard for a second at the roughness of his voice. There was no underlying tenderness in his voice as he said it, no intimacy. Blaine almost pulled away but then suddenly there was finger pressing its way inside of him. He groaned, his head falling back as Eli placed open mouthed kisses down his chest.

Eli hardly gave him any time to adjust to the intrusion before he was pumping his finger in and out, quickly adding a second one. Blaine cried out at the stretch, his cock leaping against his stomach and Eli crooked his fingers roughly finding the little bundle of nerves inside. Blaine gasped out a sharp cry, fucking himself back onto Eli’s hand as he added a third and then pulled his fingers out almost as quickly as he’d put them in.

“Eli--”

“Hand and knees,” he growled and Blaine quickly pulled his hands from the sleeves of his shirt, tossing it to the side and flipping over. Eli was there, pressing him into the mattress as he lined his cock up with Blaine’s hole and thrust in. Blaine whimpered, the stretch just this side of painful, and Eli pressed his hand into Blaine’s shoulder blades, pushing until his arms gave out and his chest was on the bed. 

Eli picked up his pace, angling just right to hit Blaine’s prostate every time and, god, Blaine just felt to full, so stretched. The lesser amount of preparation heightened everything. He could feel the veins on Eli’s cock, the slight dip between the shaft and the head and it felt amazing.

He was whining in earnest, thrusting back to meet Eli’s thrust when the first slap came. He cried out, his muscles tightening around Eli as the pain sizzled up his spine from his ass. He didn’t even have to ask before Eli did it again, raining down the hits, never giving Blaine a chance to rest. 

His ass was on fire but it felt so amazing. He felt claimed, used… not love or cherished, but he did feel wanted and in the heat of the moment that was enough to send him over the edge, clenching around Eli like a vice as he came with a shout falling lax against the bed. 

Eli thrust into his a few more times, keeping up the spanking until he too was coming. They lay there panting and Eli’s weight on top of him was getting to be a bit too much on his abused ass and he shifted, trying to shimmy out from under him. Eli groaned but complied, pulling out and flopping to the side of Blaine, slowly tugging off the condom and tying it off, chucking it across the room towards the trash can.

Blaine acknowledged the need to move and go home but he was sated and well fucked and the thought quickly left his mind as he curled his arms around the pillow and fell asleep.

Him and Eli didn’t cuddle.

\----

Blaine finally looked up at Kurt when he was finished, not completely surprised by the tears filling his fiance’s eyes.

“Kurt--”

“Was he better than me?” he asked quietly.

Blaine paused, “Kurt, don’t--”

“Was he better at sex that me? Did you enjoy it more with him, Blaine?” there was a strange fierceness behind the fear in his eyes.

Blaine bit his lip, “It was different that it had even been with you. You always like to bottom and I’m fine with that, I love being inside of you, but I guess sometimes I do wish you’d fuck me more often.”

“He was better,” Kurt whispered.

“Not better, just different. I like how rough he was with me, it was… kind of a turn on actually, but I still love the gentle way you make love to me. How careful you are when you do top, opening me up… I like that I just…”

“You want me to be like him,” he spat.

Blaine sighed, “Not like him, like you, just more forceful.” Blaine shrugged, “And honestly, not even that if you don’t want to.”

“You don’t think I can,” Kurt said, his eyes narrowing.

“Kurt--”

“I can, you know. I can fuck you. Fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before. And spank you too. I can do it.” Kurt insisted.

“I’m sure you can,” Blaine said, “but for now let’s just sleep.” He made to push Kurt back down so he could curl up against his chest but Kurt grabbed him around the waist, flipping their positions. He pinned Blaine’s hands above his head and Blaine let out a sharp gasp at the slightly dark look in Kurt’s eyes.

“Kur--”

“I’m going to make you forget about him,” he hissed, “you mine, not his.”

Blaine nodded dumbly, not sure what to say about that. Kurt never got like this. Never in bed, at least. Sometimes he would grip Blaine’s hand a little tighter or wrap an arm around his waist if another guy started hitting on him, but never in bed… it was hot.

Blaine didn’t move, just stared up at Kurt as he looked down on him with narrowed, calculating eyes. He let him look, giving Kurt the chance to do what he wanted, take control of him. Kurt raised a single eyebrow in question and Blaine nodded once and then Kurt was on him, crashing their lips together roughly. Blaine tried to kiss back but it Kurt was really doing all the work, sucking on Blaine’s bottom lip and biting, tongue soothing the sting. 

Blaine moaned when he moved down to suck on his jaw, set on giving his fiance’ as many hickey’s as he could before his need to simply fuck him got too much. Blaine dug his head into the pillow, arching his neck and giving Kurt as much room to work with as possible. 

“Keep your arms where they are,” he murmured against his Adam’s apple and Blaine just nodded shakily as Kurt slid his hands down his waist to grip his hips roughly, thumbs digging into the dip of his pelvic muscle. Kurt thrust down against him slowly as he bit hard on Blaine’s collar bone. Blaine whined, trying to snap his hips up to meet Kurt’s but his fiance’ kept him in place and Blaine had never loved his strength more.

Kurt kept up the slow, teasing, tantalizing pace of his hips as his tongue explored Blaine’s chest, flicking over his nipples and making him gasp and arch. His eyes flickered up to Blaine’s as he dug his teeth into the sensitive nub. Blaine cried out in surprise but it quickly filtered off into a moan of pleasure as Kurt rolled it between his teeth and then soothed it with his tongue before giving the same treatment to the other nipple.

He continued his exploration, stopping to suck a new hickey a few times or to drag his tongue across the slight jut of Blaine’s ribs. Blaine’s whines were getting more and more high pitched until his voice was cracking as Kurt flicked his tongue around his fiance’s belly button.

“Kurt, Kurt,” Blaine whimpered, “Please, god, please fuck me. Need you, need you.”

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed against Blaine’s hip bone, “I don’t think I’m quite ready to fuck you yet.”

Blaine groaned in exasperation, “Please, please,” his hands started to twitch and slide down the pillow and Kurt noticed.

“No,” he growled, “leave them there.”

“But--” 

Kurt didn’t let him finish, slipping off the bed and making his way to Blaine’s drawer of scarves. “Kurt?” he called out, starting to sit up but then he was back and grabbing Blaine’s hands, tying them quickly together and then looping another scarf around it and tying that to the headboard.

Blaine gaped up at him, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Comfortable?” Kurt purred as he climbed back on the bed, this time in between Blaine’s spread legs. Blaine swallowed hard but nodded. “Good,” he tickled his fingers along Blaine’s inner thighs, moving up and down the skin, getting nearer and nearer to Blaine’s cock each time.

Blaine gasped in surprise when Kurt suddenly grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulders, almost instantly pulling Blaine’s cheeks apart and burying his face between them. Blaine groaned when he felt the hot wetness of Kurt’s tongue brushing over his hole in broad strokes. Rimming wasn’t something they did often but, god, it was possibly Blaine’s favorite thing.

It didn’t take long before Blaine could feel his hole winking open and Kurt’s tongue spearing inside every other thrust. It was beautiful torture as Blaine struggled against the scarves binding his hands, his cock aching for the slightest touch. He didn’t even realize when he started panting out a litany of pleases until he felt Kurt’s finger pressing in alongside his tongue. He hadn’t gotten the lube yet so it was dry, but Kurt’s spit was making the intrusion a little smoother, but that didn’t subside the sharp burn that was sizzling up Blaine’s spine.

He moaned, halfway between pleasure and pain, rocking his hips down onto Kurt’s finger, but Kurt removed it almost as quickly as he’d pressed it in, leaning up over Blaine, hand fumbling to get the lube out of the bedside drawer.

Kurt paused above him, looking at the box of condoms. “Have you been tested since you slept with Eli?” he asked.

Blaine blinked at him, confused before nodding slowly, “Yes, yes, I’m clean, and he used a condom.”

Kurt nodded, “Do you mind if I don’t use a condom?”

Heat rushed through Blaine at the thought of them being skin on skin, no latex barrier, Kurt filling him with his come. “Yes, yes, please, god, don’t use a condom, please.”

Kurt smiled, leaning down to press a desperate kiss to Blaine’s lips before pulling back to his original position. He didn’t bother with one finger again, knowing Blaine could take it and knowing that he wanted to feel the burn. He plunged right it with two fingers, making Blaine cry out and clench around him. He fucked them in and out, scissoring them roughly, forcing Blaine’s walls to stretch and accept the intrusion. 

He watched Blaine’s face closely, watching for any sign of true discomfort but all he saw was raw need as his mouth worked around words he wasn’t able to say, breathy moans breaking past his lips in their place. He slipped the third finger in and Blaine was still so tight. He knew he should use a fourth but as he started pressing his pinky against Blaine’s entrance he gasped out a sharp, “No.”

“What’s wro--”

“Get in me,” he begged, “Please, I’m fine. Just, inside, now,” he hooked his ankles behind Kurt’s neck trying to tug him down to him, desperately bucking his hips and clenching around the fingers inside of him. His hands were gripping on to the scarves so hard his knuckles were white.

Finally Kurt got the message and pulled his hand out, squirting some more lube into his palm and coating it over himself. He hissed a little at the cold but didn’t dwell on it, pushing Blaine’s legs off his shoulders so they fell around his waist and pushing into him.

Blaine keened, releasing a long, drawn out moan, wrapping his legs tightly around Kurt’s waist and pulling him closer until he was buried to the hilt. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s panting into his mouth.

“God, I love you,” Blaine whispered, stretching his neck to kiss Kurt. Kurt complied as he start grinding his hips against Blaine’s. Not ready to move quite yet. Blaine gasped and pulled his mouth away from Kurt’s as he hit the perfect spot inside of him, arching up into his fiance’

“Move,” he groaned, “please, please move.”

Kurt nodded and pulled back a little before thrusting back in. He kept his pace as slow and as teasing as he could with Blaine’s sucking wet heat around him, trying to pull him in farther with every thrust. Blaine tilted his hips up and Kurt started hitting his prostate with every stroke, making him cry out, stars bursting his vision.

“Faster, faster, please,” he begged, bucking his hips in time with Kurt’s slow thrust.

“Turn over,” Kurt ordered, hands fumbling to free Blaine’s from the headboard. Once the one holding his hands in place was undone Blaine flipped as Kurt pulled out momentarily, ignoring the fact that his hands were still stuck together. He collapsed onto his elbows, ass raised high in the air and Kurt didn’t bother with slow this time as he started pounding into his roughly, gripping his hips so hard he was sure he was leaving bruises.

Blaine whined, high and breathy, “So close, Kurt, so close. Spank me, god, please, Kurt, spank me.”

The first hit was harder than Blaine had expected but it did it’s job, causing him to clench down hard around Kurt, the friction inside him and against his prostate so intense. Kurt stared at his ass for a second, mouth open at the hand shaped red mark forming on Blaine’s skin. He brought down his hand on the other cheeks and Blaine moaned, pressing his ass back in a clear plea for more. 

Kurt complied, feeling like a mad man as he rained down the hits on his fiance’s ass, his hip bones snapping against it as fucked into him. The pleasure was so high he didn’t even realize it was peaking until his muscles seized and fell across Blaine’s back spurting inside of him. He was shivering against him, his breaths coming in short, erratic gasps against the back of Blaine’s neck. 

He slowly realized that Blaine was still thrusting back against him, trying desperately to get some stimulation for his still achingly hard cock. Kurt pulled out slowly and Blaine whimpered at the emptiness, hole clenching around the air. Kurt was fascinated as he watched his come dribble out of him and he scooped it up, pushing it back into Blaine’s hole.

Blaine whined, unable to articulate his pleas anymore, just pressing his ass back on Kurt’s hand, trying to get him to do something to make his come. Kurt slowly thrust his fingers back in, finding that place inside of him and pressing his fingers against it. Blaine’s whole body jolted and Kurt slapped his ass one last time and then Blaine was coming, his body jerking with the force of it until he collapsed on his stomach, knees and arms to tired to hold him up anymore.

Kurt kept his fingers inside of him, helping Blaine roll back over onto his back and scooping as much of his come from Blaine’s hole as he could before holding it to Blaine’s lips. Blaine lazily sucked the fingers into his mouth, tongue flicking around them as he cleaned them off and Kurt repeated the process until he couldn’t get anymore come from inside of him before cleaning up Blaine’s come on the sheets with his tongue and pressing it into Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss, licking his taste from Kurt’s mouth, bringing up a weak hand to cup Kurt’s cheek. He stroked his thumb across his fiance’s cheek bone. “You’re perfect,” he muttered, looking up at him adoringly.

“Better than Eli?” Kurt was trying to sound teasing and to most people he would have succeeded, but Blaine could still hear the tiniest bit of worry in his voice.

“Eli who?” Blaine asked, smirking.

Kurt shook his head laughing.


End file.
